1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image panel, a stereoscopic image display apparatus having the same, and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image panel that provides a glasses-free stereoscopic image, an stereoscopic image display apparatus having the stereoscopic image panel, and a method of driving the stereoscopic image panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the technology related to stereoscopic image display apparatuses is used in various fields, not only in the image-related field, but the aerospace industry and the art industry, including consumer-electronics and telecommunication industries. The stereoscopic image display apparatuses largely employ glasses type and glasses-free type of stereoscopic image-generating techniques.
The glasses type is classified into a coded glasses type with wavelength option, a polarized glasses type using a light blocking effect of a polarizer, and a time-division glasses type alternately providing left and right images within the time of the residual image of eyes. However, the glasses type has a problem in that it is inconvenient to put on glasses when watching a stereoscopic image and eye strain is caused in long time watching. Therefore, researches of developing a glasses-free type of stereoscopic image-generating technique have been conducted to solve such a problem as mentioned above. A method in the researches has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0023849 (2007.03.02).
The published invention adopts a structure of bonding a plurality of micro-barrier electrodes on an LCD panel. Therefore, the published invention makes it possible to adjust a watching distance and a viewing angle for a stereoscopic image display by driving only the micro-barrier corresponding to the watching distance of a viewer. However, in the published invention, light is partially transmitted through the gaps between the micro-barrier electrodes, such that crosstalk may be generated. Therefore, the published invention may have a problem in that the quality of a stereoscopic image is deteriorated and bonding becomes difficult.